How Canada got Kuma
by Losuien
Summary: This is the story of How Canada earned Kumajiro. The bear was not given to him by any country, general winter, nor Native America. But from one of his own kin. Pro/Ter OC's.


Wow, I havent posted anything in over a year I think. Is anyone still wanting more Chapters for All across Canada? xD

Anyway, this is my headcanon on how Canada got his polar bear. Canada barley had any north land until NWT joined in 1870, and none in the arctic circle either. Im just saying..

Enjoy and review please!

* * *

Oh joy, Oh joy! What a glorious day! Matthew could almost feel his stomach bursting with excitement. After all its not every day when a country gets the biggest transfer of land in history. Matthew sat on the stairs of his parliament building, smile on his face. Today he was going to meet Northwestern Territories and Manitoba. His new land. He'd never met either and all he really knows about the two are their genders. Manitoba a girl and Northwest the opposite.

He was so immersed in his thoughts and wonders of the new lands he jumped when someone tapped him. Although it seemed there was no need, it was just a little Indian boy and an even younger little girl holding hands. It was uncommon to see an Indian boy in Ottawa but that was even the most peculiar thing about him, nor was the ridiculous about of bags he was holding. Nope, it was the fact he had a polar bear cub peering out of his backpack.

"Oh I'm so sorry for startling you sir!" The boy exclaimed. "I just wanted to ask if you by any chance knew where Matthew Williams was today." He asked.

"Its okay, boy. Think nothing of i- wait did you say Matthew Williams? Yes, I know where he is on this day." Matthew replied hoping that the happiness he felt didn't seep into his voice.

"Thats wonderful! Do you know where he might be right now?" The boy looked very optimistic...as did the bear. The girls face was hidden in her brothers pants to far to see he expression.

"I do, but I can only revel this information to a Northwestern Territory and a Manitoba." Matthew looked into the boys face as the boy looked confused and scared. Then laughed. Such a joyful laugh.

"Sir Canada? Is this you?" The girl dug her face out of his brothers pants and whispered so lightly, her voice so delicate.

"Yes, Its me. And are you Manitoba?" Matthew chuckled

"I think so.." The girl nodded and allowed herself to be picked up by Canada.

"And you are Northwestern Territories?" Matthew asked adjusting Manitoba onto his shoulders.

"Of course! You can call me Ickwalit, though. And she is Michelle, sir." Ickwalit grinned.

"You know you can stop calling me sir, and please let me take some bags!" Matthew held out a hand.

"No, its just fine s-I mean its okay Canada!" The boy shook his head but the taller blond grabbed the heaviest looking bag. The lack of weight caused Ickwalit to fall backwards, electing a growl from the bear's throat.

"...Matthew?" Ickwalit looked up at his with big brown eyes, that seems to peer into you heart in the most innocent of ways.

"Yes just like that."

"Matthew there is something I'd like to give you." Ickwalit let his things down for a moment and reached into his backpack, only to pick up a cub and extending his arms out to Matthew. "This is for you." Ickwalit smiled and Matthew wasn't quite sure how to respond..to this bear present.

"His name is Kaneonuskatew. He is from the North and I thought you might like him, considering how north you are now." Ickwalit gave a small laugh.

Matthew set down the bags he was carrying as well and plucked the cub from the boys arms. He wasn't really sure how to say the bears name though..

"K-Kuma?" Matthew guessed. The bear cocked his head.

"Who?" It said.

"H-HUH? It can talk?" Matthew was so surprised he nearly dropped the poor thing.

Ickwalit giggled.

"Only to those he connects with."

* * *

Just a couple things: When I described NWT as an Indian, I any way did not mean to be offensive, I know he would be an Inuit but I wrote Indian because thats what he would have been called in the 1870's, which is the date this story is set in. Im sorry if that offended you.

And just a little note from my own head canon: Since Kuma can only talk to those he connects with, any province that doesnt have polar bears cant hear Kuma's whos. :D

And Kaneonuskatew means "one that walks on four claws" in Cree. He walks on four paws so..

**Review please!**


End file.
